Hidden In The Darkness
by Kuroi-Hoshi
Summary: A mysterious girl named Yami runs away from her life trying to be alone. But as fate would have it, that doesn't happen. Aang gang will come in in the later chapters.
1. Prolog

This is where I am now.

As I ran through the woods, being alone slowly crept its way into my thoughts. I could still see the look on his face when he saw me that day, horror. At the sight of his face I ran, instead of letting him say anything that would break me more.

Shugo let me into his house, not knowing who I was. Before, I would have just stayed one night then left before I was missed, and keep running. But, the way he just smiled at me, and let me do whatever, I felt like I had to say another night.

I was safe from what I was running from, and I got whatever I wanted from this peasant. It was perfect.

As the days passed, Shugo would say things about new beginnings in life, and he would always smile no matter what just happened. I guess it got to me.

Soon, I started to work around the house, Shugo would always try to stop me. He said I was his guest. I would just laugh and start to work again. And after a time want by, I started to realize that I was starting to love him. But inside I knew that it would never work. Him being an Earth bender, and me, a worthless…other.

I don't even like to think about who I am anymore. Back then I was Yami, the girl who would do anything for Shugo. Now I'm running from the only family I've ever had. What's wrong with me?


	2. Night In The Woods

I walked through the woods as silently as I could. As I walked I watched my feet so I wouldn't step on twigs, not knowing who dwelled in these woods. I could handle a thug… I think. But in the thick of these woods, my attacks would more or less be harmful to myself. So, safe and quiet I would stay. Watching my feet I didn't notice what I was walking toward. I whacked into something big and hard. As I plopped to the ground I let out a little scream. _Oh shit!_ I though as I cupped my hands to my mouth.

After about a minute of silence to make sure no one had heard, I got up and looked at what I ran into. Tree. "Damn tree." I whispered to myself as I got back on my path. I noticed that if I looked up to watch out for trees I made more noise. And if I looked down so I wouldn't step on anything I'd keep bumping into trees. _If I run into one more God Damn tree I will burn down this whole forest!!! _I thought as I started to walk faster while looking at the ground.

Marching now, I didn't run into a tree in a while so I started to go faster. _The faster I get out of these woods the faster I can go to sleep. _I thought as I started to look up. I slammed into a tree at full-walking-speed, and fell hard on the ground. I lay in the dirt for a little bit wondering if the woods hated me or not when I realized how tired I was. I let out a huge yawn then noticed something. My nose was bleeding. "Shit," I sighed as I ripped some of my sleeve off sitting up in the process. I stuck the cloth up my nose and laughed thinking I must look so retarded right now. I lay back down in the dirt and let myself fall asleep, not caring if anyone found my anymore.


	3. Good Morning for a Walk

Please review!! I want to hear if I need to change something... Though it is early in the story :[

* * *

I woke up looking up into the sky. It was very peaceful at the time. I looked into the sky wondering what to do next before sitting up and raising my arms over my head in a stretch. I was still really tired from last night. After sitting in the dirt for a while I decided to take a look around where I had slept. 

Standing was harder than I thought it would be. As I roes my legs trembled. When I could finally stand, I thought it was safe to walk. I moved one of my legs and lost all balance. As I fell I reached out for a tree and ripped off some bark. It was long and looked like it would be strong, so I stood up again and balanced with it.

I started to limp around with the bark under my arm. What was wrong with me? All I could remember was hitting my head on a tree, how could that affect my legs? Maybe I landed on my leg wrong. That was the only reason I could think of.

"Good going Yami! One day in the woods and you break something!!" I yelled at no one in particular. As I started to walk again I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw something behind a berry bush just a few feet away.

"Show yourself! I have a weapon!" I yelled raising my bark like a sword towards the bush. As soon as my arm was fully lifted up I started to fall to my side. Trying to save myself I quickly put the bark back to my side. But it cracked, and I fell on it.

Once I was on the ground I closed my eyes. While I was on the ground I heard laughter. It was sweet, like a child's. I opened my eyes and saw two little feet in front of me. I slowly turned and looked up to see a little girl.

She was so cute, a nice tanish color skin, bright green eyes and dark brown hair where the first things I saw. She was wearing earth kingdom clothes and had a basket in her hands, filled with berries.

She smiled and sat down next to me. She looked down on me with her big eyes and I felt like I was melting.

"Are you ok?" She said finally. I sat up and noticed how small she was compared to me.

"Actually I'm not doing so good, I think I need a doctor." I said plainly looking at my ankle.

"Well my dad's a doctor. I can take you to him!" She said standing up. I was about to tell her I couldn't stand when she ran thru the bushes out of site. _She's quick. _I thought as I looked around for her.

After about a minute her head pooped out of the bushes and she smiled like she just saved the world. "To my daddy's office!" She said holding up a strong looking stick


	4. Ummm Doctor please

_Finally!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god I've been sooooo busy with school! Well tell me what you think! Love you all!_

* * *

Walking through the woods was a lot more interesting with this little girl by my side. She would randomly stop in her tracks and pick up a root or flower. It was very strange to watch. Not knowing where I was going I had to stop every time she did.

Stopping over and over again was getting old fast, so I finally stopped myself and looked down at her.

"I don't know about you but I really need a doctor now." I said as she looked up at me.

"Well I don't know 'bout _you_ but my daddy really needs these things. So if you don't like it find the doctor's place yourself. " She said as she leaned down and grabbed some weird looking moss on a rock.

She caught me off guard and knew it. _What a weird girl. _I thought as she started to walk off again.

I started to get curious after following her for what seamed to be an hour. Why was this little girl so obsessed with those weird plants? Before I had time to ask her, I noticed that the woods were getting less dense. Maybe we had finally reached the end!

The girl noticed that I shifted slightly while she picked plants. "Don't worry we're almost there," She said flatly. I didn't say anything; I just limped towards the end of the woods. _Finally I can get out of these damn woods._ I thought forgetting that I had the stick under my arm I attempted to walk. One step and I was on the ground face first, with a mouth full of dirt.

"Are you ok?" The girl said through giggles.

"Yeah I just love eating dirt," I said as she handed me the stick. She giggled some more and we started to walk again.

A few minutes later we were in a small town right outside the woods. It was decent, didn't look too rich but it had a nice feel to it, like a homey environment. There were children running in the streets and adults working about. It seamed really peaceful. It was nice thinking that I was safe again. I'd only felt that way once before. And that was a long time ago.

We walked through the streets till we reached a small house with a child sitting in front of it. He was a small boy. About the size as the little girl I walked with. He had the same features as the girl, like they were twins. When the boy saw us he ran inside the door of the building and out of sight.

"Is he your brother?" I asked when we made it to the front of the house.

"Yeah! That's my twin brother, Okami!" She said happily. _Okami? What kind of name is that!?! _I asked myself as a msn walked out of the house with the boy by his side.

"Now what do we have here? Kitsune, you and your brother go play somewhere I will take care of miss….."

"Yami," I replied. After a moment the children ran off and the man helped me into the house.

The house was smaller on the inside than I had thought. There was a desk and table in the corner of the first room, with reeds on the floor and chairs set in different places around the room. I noticed at the far side of the room there were stairs leading to an upstairs.

The man walked me over to the table and had me lay down before looking me over. He grazed his hands over my face and looked me directly in the eyes. I froze _what if he knew! _His stare hardened and I looked at his eyes. They were a dark, deep green that made me tremble. _Not again! _I yelled to myself as he looked deeper into my gold eyes.


	5. Doctor Death?

His stare was too much I turned away knowing that he saw the difference in his eyes and mine. He slowly moved towards my ankle. He moved it slightly to the right when I let out a cry of pain. He looked at me "Does this hurt?" He moved my foot upwards while he talked. Pain swam through my leg all the way up to my chest. I couldn't help but scream in pain while he slowly placed my foot back onto the table.

Ordering me to stay still he walked over to the stairs and disappeared up them. My foot throbbed and I couldn't control my breathing. He knew he had to! What else would he be doing other than getting some sort of weapon to destroy me. I tried to sit up but my muscles locked under my body weight. I couldn't move.

I heard the man's footsteps coming down the stairs. _No! _I wasn't about to let it be over because I had been caught. He walked into the room holding a box as I stared him down. Moving slowly he placed the box on a random chair and opened it up away from me so I couldn't see what he was doing.

After moving things around for a while he finally pulled out two objects. I waited patiently, wondering what he had in his grasp. Turning around I only saw what he had in his right hand; a knife. He raised it to his face and looked at me around the glare of the blade. I didn't move. I couldn't move. What could I do? I thought of looking for something to throw but still didn't take my eyes off the man.

He took one step towards me and I knew I couldn't do anything to stop what was going to happen next, so I lied down on the table and closed my eyes. I could here him move towards me then stop. I was about to open my yes when my ankle started to hurt like hell.


	6. Gold eyes, explosions, and weird stuff

I shrieked at the pain in my ankle (more like foot sorry lol). Opening my eyes I saw him move away from me towards the box. He grabbed the box and brought it closer to me. His eyes pinned me down from over the top of the box as he started to move the items inside. _Maybe I can jump him when he turns around, _I though as he shifted the items in the box.

"Don't ever underestimate me." He said plainly as if reading my thoughts.

"I-I don't know what you m-mean," I said trying not to show how scared I was. He stopped moving and stared me down. His green eyes going further through me as the seconds passed. I could see his face clearly now for the first time. His skin was the same color tan as both of his children. His hair was a dark brown that fell slightly over his face covering up something on his left eye….

"I will fix your ankle," he started not taking his eyes off of me. "But if you do anything to hurt this family...and not even the spirits will help you." His voice was deep, powerful, and scary; I couldn't do anything other than nod and watch him pull out a long thin strip of cloth and a jar of golden liquid.

"You know you have some beautiful eyes," The man said as he raped my ankle with the cloth. "So, mysterious and so different from-" He was cut off by an explosion. He quickly told me he was done and ran out of the building.

Smoke flew into the building and I could see people back up almost inside the office. I needed to see what was going on… Maybe they found me.

I lifted myself with the stick that I left near the table and limped over to the door. Two figures lay in the dirt and the doctor was shaking as he slowly moved towards them. Another man helped him lift the two shadow-like creatures off of the ground and into the doctor's hands. He walked past me and I almost fell back with horror.


	7. Mr Dr Hiashi

In the arms of the doctor were his children. Black and laying limp in his arms as he passed. Slowly he placed them one by one onto the table and walked over to the doorway where there was a bucket I never noticed filled with water. He brought it over to his children when a young man rushed through the door.

I grabbed his arm as he tried to pass "The doctor is busy," I said glaring at the young man.

"Hiashi!" He yelled over me. "Your damn kids nearly blew up my house!"

"You selfish –"I started to yell when Hiashi turned slowly, showing his green eyes. They were so dark they looked black. He took one step towards us then motioned me to let him go. I started to limp away when Hiashi pulled a rock from the ground and hurled it at the man in the doorway.

He flew out of the doorway and Hiashi ran out after him with another rock in hand.

"Those are my children!" He was losing control every second, I had to do something. "They were almost killed in that explosion! What the hell exploded and HOW?" the doctor screamed at the man on the ground.

"W-we had some bomb jelly and the barrels where outside… And your k-kids were bending near it. We told them to get away but something sparked…." The man said in a horse whisper. _Damn, doctor Hiashi is gonna explode just like that jelly. _I thought looking back at the two bodies on the table. They were both bobbing up and down slowly. _Good they're breathing. _I said to myself as I slowly made my way over to the table.

They were so small. Even for children. They were both still black from the explosion. And they looked hurt, even just a little bit. I looked around the table and found the bucket of water with a cloth inside. _Smart thinking._ I thought as the sounds of the world outside crawled into the building.

I took the cloth and rinsed it out into the bucket before gently wiping they child's face that was closest to me. The black came off fairly quickly and I soon uncovered the mask of the child. It was the little girl. _What was her name? Kitsume was it? Who knows?... _I brushed her hair from her face and got a good look at her.

She had the same features as her dad. Strong. But she also had a soft touch to everything about her. Maybe it was just because she was a girl. I touched her cheek and her eyes flew open as she gasped for air.

"Oko! IS OKAMI OK????" She screamed at me grabbing my shirt with her cold hands.


	8. Oko and Kitsu

She was so scared. It was like she killed Okami or something. I glanced over at the body lying on the table beside her. His breathing was steady. That was a good sign.

I could feel her eyes watch me. Soon her head moved and she was looking at her brother. "Okami……" She said in a dead whisper. Her whole body shaking.

"He'll be ok," I said sounding more sure than I felt. "He just needs rest and a bath. You do too." I told her calmly while she touched her brother's hair.

"O-okay. If you say so," the little girl said sadly before walking over to the door where her father had just walked in. He bent down and picked her up. He looked at her all around making sure she was ok before giving her a bear hug.

When he finally put her down he had a chest full of black dirt. He looked around for a moment then said slowly. "I'm going to go get water for a bath for you and your brother..." He then slowly looked at the table and at his son. He looked so hurt and strong at the same time. I decided to make myself useful so I grabbed the cloth and started to slowly clean the boy's face.

Okami's eyes opened just after I started and he looked at me shyly with his beautiful green eyes. I brushed the hair out of his face and smiled down at him, and told him everything was ok. His eyes stayed on me for a long time before he scooted closer to me and laid his head on my belly.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and stroked his hair softly. After a few minutes his breathing got deep and slow again. He was so cute in his sleep. Every once in a while he would open his mouth and let out a mini snore. After about a minute Hiashi came into the building and looked at me for a long time. I tried not to notice, but I could feel his eyes digging into the back of my head.

I had to look natural. So he could trust me. I only needed his trust until I could walk again. Then I could leave before I become attached to Okami and his sister.

I slowly picked Okami up and he rested his head against my chest while I started to sit down. I looked around slowly and Hiashi looked at me with softer eyes than I though he would. "I guess he's grown used to you," he said in a soft but deep voice.

"Or maybe I just remind him of someone…" I said quietly trying not to wake him again. Hiashi walked over to us and stroked his son's hair a few times before looking up at me.

"He needs a bath, could you help me?" He took Okami out of my arms and walked towards the stairs and motioned me to follow him. I tried my hardest to stay at his pace but soon fell behind.

After about a minute of wandering around lost I felt two small hands on my butt. They pushed me down a few halls then stopped. When I stopped I looked behind me to see the little girl.

"Hi big sister!" She said with a smile. She was such a cutie when she was in clean clothes. Though her arms had a blackish color to them still.

"Well hello there," I said grinning back at her. "I'm looking for your dad and brother. Do you know where they are?" I asked as she walked towards a door.

"Daddy and Oko are in here." She said opening the door.

"So Oko is his name?" I asked walking through the door way.

"Nooo silly! That's his nickname! His name is really Okami. And I'm Kitsume! But Oko calls me Kitsu…" She said cheerfully.

"Well that's cute. Kitsu… I'll remember that." I told her as we reached Okami sitting on a small bed. He only had a pair of shorts on and his arms and hair were filled with black dust from the explosion.

"Kitsu… I feel dirty," he said shyly.

"Me too! But big sister is gonna help us clean up! Daddy said so," Kitsume said happily.

"I guess I will," I said sitting on the bed next to Okami. "I'm Yami," I said softly. His eyes searched me as if trying to figure out what I was.

"Can I call you big sister too?" He finally asked, looking at me with wide eyes.


	9. Something completely random

I just now found out after rereading my story to see where to go. I never told what happened with the cloth up the nose in chapter 1. Lol well let's just say it wasn't pretty. Haha, ok well yeah just wanted to clear that up incase anyone is a really strict reader and was getting mad at me for not telling the rest of that story. Haha. Bye bye.


	10. A new sister and the start of Bath Time

The boy looked at me with wide eyes. He was so cute. But why did he want to call me big sister? _Probably fallowing his sister's lead on my nickname…_I thought.

"Of course you can Okami," I finally said. His whole face smiled at what I said. He jumped up off the bed and turned around. He was about as tall as me when I was sitting down.

"We need baths," he said with a smile.

"I guess you do," I said playing with his hair a little before he moved out of my reach.

"Well… Daddy should be outside by now if you two wanna come check with me." Kitsume said as she walked towards the door. I nodded and Okami held my hand as we started to walk through the house. Kitsume walked fairly fast through the halls but Okami stayed by my side the whole time asking me questions about where I was from.

He was so cute. Every time he asked me a question he would wait patiently while I answered with a look on his face that he was listening with all his might. I started to tell him about life with Shugo when I saw Hiashi outside the doorway in front of us.

Okami's face lit up and he sprinted for his father. Hiashi grabbed his son and looked him over seeing that the only damage was done to his hair. He put Okami down when I reached them Hiashi looked at me for a moment before turning around and stomping his foot once and moving his arms upward. I could tell he was earthbending but for a minute nothing happened.

I was about to ask what was going on when the Earth shook fiercely underneath my feet. Suddenly a large circle was made and pushed up out of the surface of the Earth right in front of Hiashi's feet. Hiashi moved his foot slightly to the right and kicked the ground. A little stump like rock came out of the ground and Hiashi looked back at me and told me to sit down.

I did as I was told and he walked over to a group of buckets and started pouring them one by one into the circle until it was practically full.

"It's like a personal lake or something," I said looking up at Hiashi. He nodded with a smile and told Kitsume and Okami to get in. The two kids jumped in and splashed Hiashi and I.

Hiashi looked at me for a quick second and threw some towels at my head. They landed over my face and before I could say anything Hiashi lifted one off my face so I could see him. "Can you wash these two while I work on something to eat?" He asked in his usual deep voice.

"Umm… Sure," I said looking out at Kitsume and Okami playing the circle. "How hard could it be, I mean it's not like they're infants or anything," I said with a smile while Hiashi walked back to the house.


	11. Kitsume, Okami, Hiashi, and Isuzu

This was my favorite chapter to write so far! Anywho please tell me how you feel! I really want to know if I need changes to anything in the story! Enjoy!

* * *

I slowly rubbed one of the towels thought Okami's hair as he slashed Kitsume who was washing her arms on the other side of the circle. The black dust slowly came out of his hair. The dark brown of his hair was starting to show and I only just started to wash it. After about a minute I told him to dunk his head. He turned around and looked at me for a moment the dove under the water and swam around the circle a few times before coming up for air on the other side.

"Big sister, do you know how to swim?" He asked looking at me from across the circle.

"Umm... No, no I don't," I said as I filled one of the buckets up with water. I motioned Kitsume to come over to where I was sitting and started to wash her hair.

"I can teach you!" Okami piped suddenly. "I'm a great swimmer!"

"No you're not you liar," Kitsume said plainly. "It took me forever to teach you and you still can't swim that well." I couldn't help but pull her hair as she said this. She let out a little squeak and scratched her head where I pulled.

"I'm sure you are both great swimmers," I said as I scrubbed Kitsume's hair. "I would love to see you two swim some day," I said trying to make them stop giving each other mean looks.

"So Kitsume," I said as I pulled a few strands of hair from her face. "How old are you two?" I asked starting to play with her hair.

"Five and a half," Kitsume declared proudly.

Okami looked at me for a long second. "How old are you?" He finally asked in a serious voice which made Kitsume laugh.

"I'm sixteen," I said as I poured the bucket of water over Kitsume's head. She gasped for air when the bucket was empty and turned around and gave me a mean look before splashing me with all her might and knocking me over.

I sat up and to my surprise Okami had swam over and tackled Kitsume in the water. They soon both came up from bellow in a flash and started to splash each other madly while I watched from the ground.

After about a minute of watching I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Hiashi by my side watching his kids splash all the water out of the circle. "Dinner," He finally said in a strong voice. Both Okami and Kitsume stopped playing and jumped out of the circle racing to the house without stopping, pushing each other along the way.

"Kids," Hiashi said plainly as he reached his hand down towards me. I took it and he helped me to my feet before handing me my stick and leading me to the big stone house.

The air was full of different smells that I couldn't put my finger on. And every step closer to the house we got, the smell grew greater. When we reached the door I saw a small table made out of wood sitting in the middle of the room with a light green tablecloth on top. On the table there were four bowls of a brown-ish soup and six or seven rolls in a basket.

Around the table were four chairs. All of the chairs looked faded and worn except one. The newest looking chair had a small cushion on the seat and a little cloth thrown over the back with names woven in it in gold.

_Kitsume, Okami, Hiashi, and Isuzu. _I read to myself as I walked over to the chair.

"Who is Isuzu?" I asked standing in front of the chair. There was silence for a long second when I turned around. Hiashi was sitting down in a seat across from the chair I was standing in front of. His eyes never left the bowl of soup in front of him on the table.

"Isuzu. Is…Was," Hiashi said as he shook slightly and I knew I asked the wrong question. The house missed another person. Someone to care for the children while Hiashi was working. Some one to be there for Okami and Kitsume. A mother.


	12. The Epic David Chapter

Okay... I finally got over my chronic lazyness and wrote this chapter.. Just for my good friend David! Feel the love David!! FEEL IT!!! Well hope you people like it.. I think this is my longest chapter yet... Another thing my friend told me to change... Bleh... Well yeah here it is!!!!

* * *

A painful look took over Hiashi's face. I couldn't help but stare at him. I could see the emotions and memories fly across his face as he sat quietly on the other side of the table. "I'm sorry," I said after watching him for a few moments. "I shouldn't have-," I started before I was cut of. 

"You didn't know. It's okay." Hiashi said smiling weakly. "Isuzu was my wife; she was killed not too long ago by firebenders…" He paused. Hiashi looked up at me with stern eyes as if trying to see my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry…" I said as sympathetically as I could manage. Somehow that name sounded familiar, like I had heard it before in a dream or something. Before Hiashi had time to say anything Okami and Kitsume ran into the room wearing identical brown tunic shirts and pants. They were still wet from their baths, and they looked hungry.

Okami sat in a chair near me and grabbed his bowl of soup and slurped it down. When he was done with his soup he grabbed a roll and started to devour on that until his sister piped up.

"You can be so rude sometimes!" Kitsume snapped as she sat in her seat. "We have a guest here you should let her have the first roll! Right daddy?" The small girl asked looking up at her father. He looked down at her than over at Okami, a small laugh escaped his lips as he shrugged.

"I don't think Miss Yami minds Kitsume." He laughed grabbing a roll. "But if she does she can say so herself," He finished giving me a look to start eating.

* * *

After dinner I was shown to the room I would be staying that night. It was small and a light tan color, like mud. It had a small bed with a green sheet on top, and the bed sat under a window in the center of the back wall. The room had the scent of the outside world mixed with the smell of dinner. It felt like I was back at Shugo's house.

Okami walked me around my room to make sure I knew where everything was. As we walked around, Kitsume started to make my bed. As she worked she talked about how her mother had shown her the proper way to make a bed. As Kitsume talked about her mother I could sense Hiashi's presence slowly disappear as if her was slowly leaving the room. I felt kind of bad that Hiashi's wife was killed, though I couldn't really do anything about it, besides not bring it up.

I sat down and placed my stick on the foot of the bed. "Hey guys I think I'm going to take a nap…" I yawned hopping they would get the hint and leave me alone for a little bit. Okami and Kitsume nodded in unison and slowly left the room.

"Finally…" I sighed laying down on the bed. It had been a long time since I had been around children. They seemed so much younger than me, even though I was still considered a kid. I turned over onto my side and pulled the blanket over my body. "I really need to stop intruding in other people's lives." I yawned as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the room was on fire. The flames ate the floor and the bed I was on. I jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I could see Hiashi and the kids standing outside the doorway of the house. I made my way behind them and tried to squeeze through but it was like I wasn't even there. Voices seeped through the walls and I could here them better than the roar of the flames.

"You soldier!" One of the voices yelled. "Make sure no one escapes the town!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" A familiar voice replied. I looked over Hiashi's shoulder just in time to see a young man march down the road with a fire nation spear in his hands. He poked a few people in the side to make them get out of the street. _Wait a minute!_ I thought as I watched the soldier do his job. _I know him!_ I stepped out of the crowded doorway and walked over to the soldier to get a better view of his face.

His eyes were bright gold, much like most firebenders. His black hair was thick with sweat under his helmet. He had a scared look on his face like this was his first assignment outside of training camp. The more I looked at him the more familiar he looked, and then it hit me. This soldier was one of the many soldiers that I worked with back in the day. Back when I was a soldier that is.

He walked down the streets, past different houses, and right through me. He literally walked right through me. I was like I was a ghost. I followed him around the small town and occasionally yelled to him hopping he would see me or hear me, but he did not.

I finally gave up on the soldier and started back towards Hiashi's house. As I walked through the streets I saw more and more familiar fire nation soldiers, and even some captions. It was like some major flash back of something I was suppose to remember.

When I finally reached Hiashi's house/office I didn't see Hiashi or the kids, just one woman on the ground and one fire nation soldier standing above her.

"I said give me what the army asked you for." The soldier said in a harsh female voice down to the earth kingdom woman. The woman shook her head and I could feel the anger that was building inside the Fire nation soldier, like I was her. She turned around and and marched a few steps away from the woman on the ground. She crossed her arms and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why must you fight it?" She asked turning around to face the earth kingdom woman again. "The fire nation rules! We will win this war. And We will kill you, if we have to that is…" She said slyly. The more the soldier talked the more I could remember what was going on.

"Yami!" a general barked behind me. "What is the hold up?" He asked stomping through me to the fire nation soldier. When he reached the soldier everything was starting to make sense. The general was my father and the soldier was me.


	13. Burning Memories

Okay... Well I don't know how descriptive I should be of this chapter... So here it is... Hope you people like it.. And yes David I stole the title idea from you. Haha.

* * *

I could remember everything now. The fire nation had found out that a small town in the earth kingdom had come up with a poison that would stricken a firebender of his/her power for a limited time. And the fire lord thought that it would be used in an attack against him, by the avatar. So he sent the closest troop in the area to take down the town and kill the doctor who came up with the poison. And guess who was in that troop. Me.

I could hear the General bark at the former me and I cringed at his words. He was my father, and yet he was screaming that I was useless and a pathetic excuse of a firebender. Of course the soldier form of me could take these insults, it was the duty of a soldier to take orders and when such orders weren't fulfilled the general had full right to yell.

The soldier nodded at something the general said and moved over to the right a few steps. The general's hands lit up with fire as he started to question the Earth kingdom woman on the ground.

I couldn't watch anymore. I had to do something. I took a few started to walk towards the general when he called my name. "Yami! Get over here now!" He ordered. I froze in place thinking he was talking to me. My soldier self walked through me to her general, my father. My eyes drifted from the general and soldier as they whispered. I got my first real look at the earth kingdom woman.

Her hair was a dark brown that reminded me of Okami and Kitsume's hair. Her eyes reflected the fire coming off the buildings around her, yet they shown a deep dark brown that she had only seen a few times before. They were dark, almost black. Her emotions danced around her eyes as clear as day. But when I looked closer I could see specks of gold flicking around her dark eyes.

She wore the same kind of clothes as many people in the earth kingdom. Plain brown pants and shirt with a faded green top over it. Her hair was up in a lose bun and there was a green hair band holding her bun up.

As I looked at the woman I could feel the heat of fire starting behind me. I turned around to face a mirror image of myself only a few moths before. My hair was up in the traditional bun of a soldier, and I wore the uniform of the feared nation. Fire Nation. My blood went cold looking at myself with flames in my eyes and fists. I walked through myself and stood before the Earth kingdom woman.

"I'm only going to tell you once more…. Give me the poison." She said sternly at the woman who was still on the ground. The woman picked herself up and stood over the firebender.

"I will do no such thing…" The woman said down to the soldier.

The soldier was silent for a few seconds then an evil smile crossed her face. "Then you will burn…" She said evilly before striking the woman across the face with a wave of fire. The woman screamed in pain and fell to the ground, but this didn't stop the soldier. The soldier took a container off her hip and opened it up. She poured a liquid that was inside on the woman who was on the ground gripping her face in pain. The liquid smelt of candle oil, or something of the sort. I couldn't quite but my finger on what it was. Then with an evil smile the soldier took a few steps back and blasted a ball of flames at the woman.

The second the ball hit the woman her body exploded into flames. At first the woman tried to put herself out, but it was useless, the flames were too hot and strong. The Earth Kingdom woman let out a scream in pain. Her hair and skin burn out just as fast as her screams; the woman fell lifelessly to her side still on fire. The woman's eyes pointed in my direction, as if the last thing she saw was me. "Oil…" The soldier said. "Works every time."


	14. Dreams Unravel

People started to scream at the sight of the burning woman. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I did this. In my past I really did this to people. And I liked it. I remember I loved being a soldier, I loved feeling powerful. But most of all I loved working for the Fire Lord.

The soldier barked at some random fire nation soldiers to search Hiashi's house for anything that resembled a golden liquid. A few men marched in the building and my soldier self quickly followed them. I looked around at the buildings around me. Everything was in flames and everyone was gone. Except for one man.

He stood in the shadows only a few yards away. He gave off a cold feeling that made a shiver run down my spine. I looked at his face and he seemed to be staring at the earth kingdom woman. He took a step forward out of the shadow and I could see his face clearly now. It was Hiashi.

I could see pain flowing behind his eyes as he walked slowly towards his home, and the woman in front of it. His emotions were as clear as the woman's. Something I never saw in a fire nation soldier. Pain, fear, sorrow. I could never see these emotions on fire nation soldiers' faces. Only on their victims'.

Hiashi walked through me and over to the burnt out grass ring that was once the earth kingdom woman. He bent down and placed his hand on the spot the woman was once at. "I'm sorry….Isuzu." He said sadly. "I should have been here for you…" His voice was almost a whisper against the sound of the fire that was on every building.

"Who's there?!?" Yelled my former self. The soldier walked out of the building and stopped in front of Hiashi. He looked up at her to see an evil smile take over her face. "Well, well… What do we have here?" She snickered looking down at Hiashi. A flame lit up in one of her fists and her smile faded into a stern look.

"I will give you the chance to run…. Or you can have the same fate as this one did." She said slowly. "I'm in a good mood at the moment." She finished her evil smile returning to her face.

Hiashi looked up at my soldier self and reached into the ground at the same time. "I will never run away from fire nation scum like you!" He yelled pulling a huge rock from the ground and hurling it at the soldier's face at the same time.

She jumped out of the way and landed on the ground a few feet away. Her fists lit up and she shot a few balls of fire at Hiashi. He ducked under the flow of fire and ran up to the soldier. He grabbed her face with one of his huge hands and flung her across the street and into another building.

Some soldiers ran out of the building at the sound of the fighting. One of the braver ones pulled out a sword and slashed at Hiashi's face. The soldier only scratching one of Hiashi's eyes before he chucked a rock at the soldier's gut sending him flying.

It took three soldiers and the general, my father, to take Hiashi down. Though Hiashi had done some real damage to the little troop before they knocked him out. I watched wondering what happened to me to make me change my view on the fire nation.

Before this day I loved and lived for the Fire Nation. Now I couldn't stand the thought of being a firebender myself.

Thought found their way into my head as soldiers poked at Hiashi's body with sticks. "We should kill him now….." One of the voices said fading into a black nothing just like the city and all the other people. One by one everything turned black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Kitsume sweeping the room I was in. She had a small broom and worked quickly. I turned on my side and watched her work for a few minutes until she turned around to look at me.

"Hiya big sister!" She said cheerfully. She put the broom she was using away and jumped on my bed. "You look scared… Did you have a nightmare?" She asked looking me in the eyes.

"N-no I'm fine.' I lied. To be honest I didn't know if I could ever face Hiashi again. I killed his wife and he still let me into his house. Maybe he didn't know who I was. Maybe he forgot what I looked like after a few months. Or maybe be was planning something.


End file.
